Time After Time
by KiNGz-FAn-16
Summary: I suck at ratings and I suck at summaries--So please r/r!! This is a songfic to Eva Cassidy's "Time After Time"...Sry about any screwed-up formatting of this fic...


A/N: Hey all, I actually have about 20 other fics on a different account, but I figured it was time to start over! So yeah…But this is my first GMM fic. This is sort of an angst-y Jake/Penny fic…Hope y'all like it! (And I'd like to apologize for the cliché-ness and the length…But hey, what can I say?! Hehe, r/r!)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to GMM. If I did, Gavin wouldn't be so mean to Jake…LOL…

Thanks to Eva Cassidy for this awesome song "Time After Time"!

*~*

Time After Time 

**by KiNGz-Fan-16**

It was another day…Another day in Miami, Florida…Another day in the U.S. of A…

But not another day in the offices of _Good Morning, Miami_. 

Penny was sitting at her desk, flipping through a magazine. _At least I don't have to pretend to work_, she thought. _Everyone knows I don't work._ She looked around the office. Frank was bothering Gavin by the coffeepot, Dylan was just setting her stuff up. And Jake—Jake had gotten to work early and locked himself in his office. The door was closed and he was ignoring everyone who tried getting his attention.

_Doesn't bother me_, Penny thought. She glanced back at the closed door and sighed. It did bother her. She had totally turned Jake away the other day, but not because she didn't like him. She still loved him. But she didn't want to get hurt again. Not when she knew he still had strong feelings for Dylan, maybe even stronger feelings than for her herself. Actually, she knew for a fact that he had stronger feelings for Dylan. Why he even considered being with Penny was beyond her. 

_Lying in my bed I hear the clock tick_

_And think of you_

_Turning in circles _

_Confusion is nothing new_

Penny shook her head and tried to clear out her thoughts of Jake. She opened up her bottom desk drawer and pulled out the watch that she had never given Jake for his birthday. She always meant to give it to him. She was even going to give it to him when they got together! But something held her back. She didn't want to get too serious, just in case things didn't work out…

_Flashback to warm nights_

_Almost left behind_

_Suitcase of memories_

Time after 

Inside his office, Jake lay on his couch, drowning in his thoughts. _Thoughts of Penny_, he mused silently. She turned him down. That's all he could think of. He went to her, confessing his feelings—with a rose even—and she had turned him away. _She thinks I don't care about her. That I only act the way I do because people tend to want the things they cannot have,_ he thought sadly. _Was she right?_

_Sometimes you picture me_

_I'm walking too far ahead_

_You're calling to me_

_I can't hear what you have said_

_Dylan_…Jake thought suddenly. _What about Dylan?_ He had loved her since he first got to Miami. He stayed here _because_ of her. But now…Penny. He was so confused. He still had strong feelings for Dylan, but he didn't know if things were ever going to happen between them. But Penny was always there. Except for now. Now, she was off dating other guys, probably forgetting about him.

_And you say_

_Go slow_

_I fall behind_

_The second hand unwinds_

Dylan set her stuff down at her station blankly. She was lost in her own thoughts of confusion. Today was the day she wanted to sit down and talk with Gavin. To see where their relationship stood. She tried before to talk about it with him, but he always made it into a big deal. About her having feelings for Jake. _Could that be true?_ she wondered. But what about her promise to Gavin? That she would be there for him? What about that? 

_If you're lost you can look_

_and you will find me_

_Time after time_

She couldn't turn her back on him, but Jake…Jake was this sort of different. This quirky…

_If you fall_

_I will catch you_

_I'll be waiting_

_Time after time_

_If you fall_

_I will catch you_

_I'll be waiting_

But if Gavin thought that she liked Jake more—

_Time after time_

--Could it be true? _Did_ she like him more?

_Time after time_

Jake got up and began pacing around his office. Should he go to Penny? Or confess to Dylan? He sat down at his desk confused. With his head in his hands and his eyes closed, he tried to clear his mind. He opened his eyes and looked down on the floor. There was a crumpled paper under his desk that he hadn't noticed.

It was the "Pro & Con" list he had made a couple of weeks ago about whether or not he should date Penny.

After your picture fades 

_and darkness has turned to gray_

He stared at the one con: _She's not Dylan_. Had he meant that as a con, or was he fishing for something to distract him from his feelings for her? He stared out his office window and saw Penny's back. It was if she _had_ really turned her back on him…

More a ways, he saw Dylan pacing around nervously in front of Gavin.

_Watching through windows_

_I'm wondering if you're OK_

"Gavin, how could you?"

Gavin sighed and looked at the ground.

"How long has it been going on?" Dylan asked stopping in front of him.

"Well…Just a week…" he said fidgeting.

"I can't believe it. After all I've done for you? You went and slept with some random girl you met at a bar?!" Dylan asked disbelievingly.

_And you say_

_Go slow_

_I fall behind_

"Well, it's not like you don't have feelings for Jake!" he said back.

_The drum beats out of time_

"That-That's different!" she stuttered. "I didn't sleep with him!"

_If you're lost you can look_

_and you will find me_

_Time after time_

Penny looked up from her desk. She saw Dylan and Gavin yelling. Actually, she _heard _them. "Wow…" she muttered. 

_If you fall_

_I will catch you_

_I'll be waiting_

_Time after time_

Gavin shook his head. "Look, I know what I did was wrong, but—"

"Forget it," she said stopping him. "It's over."

_If you fall_

_I will catch you_

_I'll be waiting_

_Time after time_

"What?"

"I'm tired of your apologies!" Dylan said angry. "And this time, you've done something way worse than have feelings for someone else!" She softened her voice. "You've lost me." She turned and stormed out of the office, leaving Gavin standing there feeling idiotic. He finally went into his office and slammed the door dejectedly.

_Time after time_

Jake opened the door and came out of his office, staring at where Gavin and Dylan had stood. 

Penny looked up, then back down at her magazine. "Look Jake—It's your chance. The door's wide open," she said with a hint of sarcasm and hurt.

_Mmm…_

_Time after time_

Jake nodded slowly. "Yeah, the door's opened…"

_Oooh…_

_Time after time_

Penny sighed heavily. No questions asked, she knew what Jake was going to do. She knew what he was thinking about.

_Time after… _

And those thoughts didn't involve her.

_time…_

*~*

So what did y'all think? Please review!! I love feedback! =)

**~KiNGz-Fan-16**


End file.
